Vehicle systems such as trains or other rail vehicles can include cameras disposed on or near the vehicle systems. These cameras can be used to record actions occurring outside of the vehicle systems. For example, forward facing cameras can continuously record video of the locations ahead of a train. If a collision between the train and another vehicle occurs (e.g., an automobile is struck at a crossing), then this video can later be reviewed to determine liability for the collision, whether the other vehicle improperly moved through a gate or signal, whether the train was moving too fast, or the like. But, the image data obtained by these cameras typically is only saved on a temporary loop. Older image data is discarded when no accidents occur, even though this image data may represent one or more other problems with the vehicle and/or track.
Additionally, in order to inspect the image data, some known systems are limited to requiring an operator to review large portions of the image data to find one or more smaller sections of interest in the image data. For example, the image data acquired over a long trip may be reviewed by an operator in an attempt to find the segment of this image data that may have captured a video or image of a signal on which the operator wants to check. Searching through this entire image data can be time intensive.
Multiple vehicle systems may include multiple cameras, all capturing image data. But, this data across the multiple vehicle systems is not correlated with each other, such that it is difficult for operators to find all portions of the image data that may include video or images of a certain location that the vehicle systems moved past.
Finally, the image data acquired by the vehicle systems usually is stored onboard the vehicle systems. As a result, the image data may not be accessible to a remotely located operator until the vehicle system ends a current trip and is at a location where the vehicle system can upload or otherwise send the image data to the operator.